


A leap into the future

by I_eat_sinners



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Drug Withdrawal, Hallucinations, PTSD, Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, english isn't my first language, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_eat_sinners/pseuds/I_eat_sinners
Summary: I do not intend to offend anyone by this, warnings for people with depression or any sort of ptsd.The Third Reich wakes up into the future, trying to find a reason for being alive and awnsers to the colossal pile of questions inside his head.
Relationships: Countryhumans - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. You failed

A shoot echoes in the air.

And like that the war was over...

Or was it?

_____

A body jumps up, eyes wide open, breathing fast. 

"was?" the old german nation says in a whisper.  
He looks around, finding himself in a room, his room.

He...died...?

He now has his hands on his head, wondering if it was a dream... 

He stops his toughts and listens. 

Silence. 

Pure silence.

The man doesn't let out a sound, suprised by the absence of the persitent artillery fire he is used to... Was used to? He is alive... Right?  
The silence continues. 

Alive or not, he wonders why it has stopped, did the Soviets retreat? Did Steiner come in the end? Berlin was saved? 

The german smiles to himself and chukles, of course they won, his proud people would never give up! 

A great headache cuts him off guard and he finds himself agonizing on the floor. 

Imagines of terrible things flash in his mind: his people screaming, running from the red army , the children wearing soldier clothes to big to fit them lying dead on the mangled streets of Berlin and his boss last words before shooting him. 

'you failed'

He lets out a scream as he feels like a bullet has gone trough his head. 

A couple of minutes pass as the Nation tries to recover his composure.

He gets up by force, scared eyes looking around the perefectly clean room. 

He needs his medication, it is evident that staying in a bunker too long has made him loose his mind.  
He decides to get out to ask his boss for a dose, so he walks out of his room and looks around confused. 

'where is everyone?' he asks himself, looking at the empty hallways that used to be full of generals and civilians not so long ago...  
'a meeting preamps?' 

He shakes his head and focuses once more, walking straight to his boss office, military boots hitting the floor at a rhythmic phase. 

He freezes at the semi open door, closed by some kind of gate, one you could find in a museum, and following that logic a sign is placed near the door also, entitled : Hitler's Office. 

The nation blinks at it, seeing German, French and English describe the room, each with a flag next to the scrip in said language.  
He looks firmly at the German one, one of his sons flag on it. 

Some time passes but he soon gets that this isn't the same bunker he was in before, it's a museum, the signs telling what each room... was.... used for, he reads slowly the words of the sign. 

"where Hitler killed himself along side his wife" he says is a whisper. 

He doesn't move, or breath for what seams like an eternety before he kicks the sing. 

He shouts some profanities at the air, his cool compleately lost, his blood is boiling and he feels like he could kill somebody right there, he instead takes it out on the sign, kicking it some more and breaking it in the end. 

He then enters the office and continues his anger induced destruction, the beutiful chair is smashed agains the wall, the desk flipped along side the papers and items on it. 

When there is nothing left to break the Third Riech punched the walls instead, stopping only when he sees blood on his hands. 

He sits on the floor of the office, panting for air for some minutes before getting up again adjusting his suit.  
He walks out of the office and into the empty hallways, planning to get out. 

His mind is empty,confused beyond anything, maybe it's his lack of medication, maybe it's an hallucination and he'll wake up again, and his boss will punish him for the mess done. 

He walks outside of the bunker farely easily, The nation had only to knockout and steal the guard's gun and keys to the place.

So the Reich finds himself on the streets of Berlin, clean, smoot and full of... Weird looking cars.  
The outside is much different than what he remembered. 

The moon shines over him and he wonders what he should do now.  
He needs awnsers to all the questions piling in his mind. 

A flash of his allies come to mind and he grunts, massaging his temples.  
The nation puts his gun inside his long coat, and starts walking south, but then freezes.

Should he really go to a traitor for awnsers?

He stares at the floor counting his options. 

He isn't stupid, It is evident that time has passed. 

Would his sons be grown up? 

He feels dizzy for a moment, but stays up, he needs to focus! If he's alive there must be a reason! 

... Right? 

He closes his eyes and faints on the floor of an hallyway, his tired body finally giving in. 

He dreams of compleat darkness. 

.  
.  
.


	2. Why be alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more walking and some stealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnig for people with depression.

The next day he's finds himsefl on the same street. 

The sun is shining and a group of piggeons is near him, but they fly away as soon as he sits up.

He grows and punches the wall, regretting it immidiatley after as his hands seam to crack.

He looks at his hands, both are bloody and bruised and he recalls the events of the night before as he gets up, lowering his hat and putting his collar up to cover his face. 

To humans he appeared human, but to countries he appeared as himself, he doesn't want to encounter any of the two so he takes the most desolated streets he can find to get around and out of town. 

He walks to a parking lot and decides to steal a car, a red truck.  
He breaks the window and gets in, forgetting he doesn't have the keys.

"hEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S MY CAR!" A voice screams, great... 

The German then smoothly pools out his gun to ask the keys, whitch he recieves in no time. 

The car is confortable to drive, even if he doesnt get all the shining buttons and lights.  
He had some difficulty understanding how it worked at the start, and almost had an heart attack when he heard a voice coming from a screen, telling him where to go. 

But other than that he's feeling focused, so he's on the move to the south, to see an old... 'friend'... 

Along the way he runs out of fuel a couple of times so he ends up stealing an other car everything it happens. 

As he gets closer to the borther of Switzerland he gets in a big delivery truck, keeping the driver in and treating him to keep his mouth shut. 

He passes the borther and runs off to a forest near there.  
The sun is setting and as he walks near the road to Italy, still in the woods he feels something pressing in his back, something metallic. 

"Trespassing is illigal" says the Swizz nation, dublebarrel firmily pressed on the other's back. 

The German puts his red bruised hands up slowly. 

"who are you?" he asks, with a slightly scared voice.

"Hey swizz" the other responds.  
The other gasps. 

"Impossible" he quietly says. 

Taking advantage of the confusion the Third Reich hits him in the stomach with his elbow as strong as he can and runs away into the deeper part of the forest. 

Shouts and steps follow him, then a bang is heard that hits the trees near him, as well as part of his shoulder, his ears ring but he runs with all his strength until he gets down into a ditch, planing on using it as a trench. 

The nation pops up, gun in hand searching the surroundings of the forest, but he doesn't see anyone... 

He hears a voice behind a tree and he sees a pair of boots behind it.  
Not missing a beat he shoots, but misses the target, shooting the ground instead. 

"he's at the borther with me and Italy" the paniked voice says to his phone, The German nation hears it and he understands that backup will come soon to get him, so he dashes out of the ditch and continues running, shooting at the tree Switzerland is hiding behind. 

He runs for an hour into the wilderness, stopping only when his legs give in. 

"Scheiße!" he says as he falls. 

It's night now, the cold air fills his lungs making them and his dry troath burn with each breath.  
He tryes to get up again, but fails, he curses to himself for a while before collapsing one the ground. 

He dreams of darkness once again. 

.  
.  
. 

He wakes up as he hears steps near him.  
The nation immidiatley takes his gun and shoots. 

He opens his eyes and finds that no one is there. 

He hears other steps near him, and voices calling him, he shakes his head and slaps himself. 

The noises stop slightly and he slowly gets up again, with the help of a nearby tree. 

The first lights of morning come trough the forest and, seeing the rays, determines where the south is and he starts walking again, but stops immediately as a shock of paind goes trough his back. 

His entire body hurts, mostly his shoulder and head, he checks his shoulder and finds blood on it.  
He grins his theet and forcefully takes a step foward, then an other. 

He continues walking until he exists the forest at witch point he searches for a road. 

He finds it and walks by it until he finds a sign to navigate better. 

He curses as he is still in Switzerland.  


He returns to the edge of the forest and sits down, looking at the alps in the distance.

The image of his allies flashes in his mind again and he massages his temples again. 

"..." 

What... What if they died? 

It wouldn't be surprising, it's the most obvious awnser. 

What is his goal then? Why run and hide? 

He puts his hands on his face and takes in a deep breath. 

His boss is dead. 

The war is most defientley lost, he failed both his people and himself.  
His allies are dead.  
He's alone. 

Why is he alive? 

He takes his gun with trembling hands and looks at it.  
It's different from the old iron ones he's used to, he touches is slowly. 

He then hears a sound behind him and he aims the gun at it. 

Big dark eyes look at his white ones. 

The deer jumps back a bit at the moviment, but stands there, staring at him. 

The nation's hand trembles and he lowers the gun.  
He closes his eyes to not waste water on tears. 

He... 

He doesn't want to die. 

In the bunker he didn't want to die, he didn't want to surrender.  
And now looking around he sees... Peace. 

No planes bombing the ground, no bullets in the air, but birds singing, and nature around him, flowers. 

He takes in an other breath.

He blinks at the deer that still looks at him from a distance with curiosity . 

"I don't deserve this" he says to himself. 

Birds sing around him, and he starts to find it annoying, they seam to mock him with their joyful chirps.

He takes his gun in hand but before he can shot himself a bat hits him in the head and he blacks out. 

.  
.  
.


	3. Half interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter, I always end up with reich fainting lmao

A bucket of water is thrown at him and he wakes up, struggling to move.

He then sees that he's tied to a chair, with a stereotypical light pointing at his face, making him blind.

There's sounds all around him and he looks angrily at everything, trying to focus on his anger instead of the growing fear and panick. 

"Well well, who do we have here?-" says a smug voice, trying to sound cool

"Ame shut up, this is serious." says an other one, cutting him off. 

"I didn't take a plane at the last second to not be the detective in this!" replies the USA. 

"shush" responds Canada. 

"no you shush" the two sound like kids. 

"Enough! I knew this would happen with you two present aswell" says a tired british man. 

The German looks around, now confused, but his angry face still present. 

"hna man I got this under control, look and learn" the American says stepping in from the blinding light but he's stopped from getting closer by Switzerland. 

"someone please turn the lights on" says the UK. 

And so the entire room lights up and The third reich looks around. 

America is arguing with the UK and Canada, who seam equally tired, to their right is Switzerland who is turning off the lamp. 

To their left Frence and Italy look at the old nation, with scared eyes and near them is the one who switched the ligh on who is no other than Germany, who refuses to look up.

The Nazi Nation looks suprised and he tries to speak up but his mouth is blocked by a cloth. 

His son is there, he's alive.  
He feels relifed. 

The tide up nation then looks at the United States who speaks to him.  
"How did you get back?" he asks, hitting his fist on the table. 

There's silence before a sigh from Canada is heard.  
"Bro you put a cloth is his mouth, I don't think he can awnser..." 

The American looks at the Canadian. 

"ohhh right." he says looking back at the tide up nation.  
"so... I'm not gonna go and get near that, He bites." says America. 

The third Reich is feeling frustraded and moves around trying to break free, stopping when he hears an other voice.

"I will" says Italy with a scared face. 

The mouth cloth is taken away and the German coughs and breaths in air.  
He looks up at the scared nation before him, and laughs. 

"Is this a joke?" a dry voice says, coughing more.  
"you're Italy?" he asks, laughing more. 

Said nation steps back and hides behind France. 

"Yikes, you sound horrible" says Canada. 

"alright so how much till UN can arrange a meeting for...this?" asks UK. 

France looks at Germany who awnsers. 

"in about an hour." he says quietly. 

The reich looks up at his son, a slight smile in his face.  
"Hallo mein kind, I'm glad to see you" he says. 

Germany trembles and still doesn't look up.  
"can't say the same" he says. 

The other looks suprised by the words, even sad for a moment before looking angrily at Italy who srinks at the gaze. 

"You, traitor, tell me what year it is" he says angrily.  
Italy gulps and hides more behind France who hugs him.  
"I prefered him with the muzzel on" says France, looking pissed. 

The Reich flinches and lets out a muffled scream as an headhace comes again, and with it the image of his ally Italy then Japan and others. 

"... You're his son." he says with a quiet voice.  
"y-yes" Italy say quietly. 

"he's dead then" the other says smiling. 

There's silence. 

"good, he got what he deserved" he says laughing hysterically and coughing. 

"and so were you, why are you back " says France, angry. 

Reich says quiet at that, since he doesn't know the awnser. 

"alright everyone" Starts Canada taking everyone's attention. 

"since we have to wait an hour and no one wants to be in this room with him, how about we all head out and relax?" he proposes, looking concerned at Germany who is on the verge of crying and his mom that looks ready to murder someone. 

" no, someone has to keep watch " argues Switzerland. 

The old German nation looks at them argue, his head hurts, and he continues to try and escape, but ends up tiring himself futher.  
His shoulder hurts like hell and America seam to notice. 

"hey, yo Swizz, you said you shoot him and missed, but..." he says pointing at the bloody shoulder. 

Germany looks up at that and immediately regrets it as his father eyes look straight into his, they look angry but tired, so very tired. 

"oh Gottverdammt" says Switzerland as The tide up nation faints from blood loss.  
.  
.  
.


	4. Meeting introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting introduction, it starts on the next chapter.

Cold.  
He feels cold. 

There's sounds all around him, voices screaming for help, Reich opens his eyes and finds himself in a snowy muddy field.

He sees the bodies of his and Soviet's people scatter the ground, the sound of bullets constrantly present.

Artillery fire devastates the land and destroying the already broken down buildings. 

He runs to cover as he feels like he's being aimed at.

He hides in a medic camp where his soldier are dying, blood is everywhere and his people are now reaching out for him, asking for help, to get them home, to end this torture that is worst than hell.

He closes his eyes and reopens them, finding himself in the desolate snowy field again. 

The Soviet Union stands before him with a gun pointing at him. 

"you're a monster" Reich says in pure anger. 

"as you are" Is the response by the other. 

Bang

.  
.  
. 

The Third reich wakes up is cold sweat, screaming out. 

Only to stop as he sees he's in a meeting room and about twenty pairs of eyes are looking at him. 

He moves to get up but find himself tided to the chair again.  
He lets out an annoyed growl and breaths in slowly trying to keep his panic from getting out and be seen. 

He looks down and smiles, breathing slowly.

"Guten tag, eyeryone! " he says chuckling. 

"I didn't expect so many to come" he says with a smug voice. 

The one who is responsable for waking him up, UK, frowns and is a bit disturbed by the smile. 

The reich looks around, the eyes looking at him burn on him, they all look either terrefied or confused, but one pair looks... Concerned. 

A man in a light blue suit with white wings looks concerned at him. 

He looks away from the strange person and notices Poland, hiding behind some papers next to his son who also doesn't look at him. 

He looks at every and each one of them ingnoring whatever the English man was saying. 

The nation staring at him where all in a semi chircle around him, in front of him sits the strange man in a blue suit, his wings big and slightly stretched out. 

To his right sits and other blue dressed individual who is writing something on a paper, a halo of stars floating over his head. 

And to the left was yet an other blue based individual, with what looks like military clothes and a rifle clearly visible, his face suprised but allert also. 

To name other other nations present they are :  
Romania who is quietly talking to Hungary, Austria who is excanging notes with Germany and Poland who is trembling sitting at the right part, to the left is Frence that still looks pissed, Greece who's holding Italy's hand and Turkey calmly sipping some tea, but looking away from him. 

He looks behind himself and notices an other semi circle of coutries on his back, he locks eyes with one in particular that radiates pure anger. 

His face is almost as red as his father, but the blue and white of his flag is visible still. 

He's about to talk when a hand presses on his injured shoulder making him hiss. 

"Don't touch me" the Third Reich says with venom in his voice, witch makes the UK take a step back. 

"Thank you for the introduction Mr UK, please take a seat" says the angel looking one, who stands up streching his wings a bit more. 

The white wings remind him of Poland's, and so he looks at him again, but the Polish nation is still hiding behind papers. 

"Mr Third Reich, how are you? " UN asks, making a lot of nations confused, aswell as the one tide to a chair. 

There's a bit of silence. 

The old german nation can't read the individual at all, it makes his allarms go up, even if he askes such a simple question. 

" how... I am? " Reich repeats, wondering if he hallucinated. 

"indeed, how is your shoulder?" the man continues with a polite smile. 

The person on his right lets out a frustrated sound and stands up.  
"enough nice talk, What's you plan you evil bastard?" aks NATO. 

"whOo hOo you Go my boy!" says USA. 

That's the type of meeting Reich was expecting, he chuckles. 

"yhea what is your intention? Why are you back?" a deep voice with a thick russian accent says.  
Reich is suprised by how similar the voice is to his old enemy so he looks at him. 

"Soviet kid, you've grown up" he says his smile growing from hear to hear.  
The Russian looks at him in disgust and anger. 

"How's your father?"  
Russia's Face gets even more grim, whitch makes Reich laugh. 

"I'm glad to know that my enemies are dead, maybe that's why I'm here, to laugh at your misery." Reich says smiling with himself. 

"A misery that could have been avoided if I won and took you under me" he continues, his voice low. 

Both Ukraine and Belarus have to keep the Russian from jumping over the table while Reich laughs out loud. 

The tension is so high you can cut it with a knife.  
UN coughs and gets the attention back. 

"Mr T. Reich -" he stars.  
"so formal" comments Reich taking back the attention. 

"Is japan here?" he asks " My ally Japan, is she here?" he says looking at the nations at his back, finding Russia still looking pissed, Ukraine and Belarus still holding him, Belgium whispering to the Netherlands and Denmark, then he sees Japan next to America and Canada. 

But her flag is different.  
" ho... She's dead aswell." says Reich looking at Japan who looks completely terrefied. 

"Mr T. Reich, do not interrupt the meeting, and do not harass the other nations." says the man infront of him, his wings are fully stretched, making him look intimidating. 

"I won't tollerate it." 

At that the old german chukles but stays silent. 

"now" says UN. 

"We all are here to understand why you are here Mr T. Reich, each and every one of us will ask you questions, on our detemined turns and you shall awnser them truthfully."

Reich laughs " what if I lie?" 

UN looks at him and smiles.  
"I can sense when people lie, I wouldn't raccomend it, we are here to help you afterall" responds UN, his polite smile present. 

"and why the fuck would you help someone like me, birdy" Reich says sounding pissed, but actually confused beyond anything. 

"no swearing" says the one with the star halo. 

"My name is Unted Nations and it is my duty as Peace Keeper to help those in need." responds UN. 

"I don't need help" responds Reich now pissed for real. 

"Very well, then consider yourself a prisoner if you feel more at ease as one" says UN calmly 

Reich frowns and looks at UN but doesn't say a word, imagining all the ways he could tear way those wings to clam his anger. 

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, please, let's start the meeting, to each is granted to speak for five minutes in total in whitch you will ask as many queations as you want , if the meeting ends up taking longer we can all continue tomorrow, also be mindful or your outburst" UN says looking at both NATO and Russia. 

As so the meeting starts.  
.  
.  
.


	5. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short lived interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for swears.

The meeting starts and UN sits back down.  
"who would like to start?" he asks.

"me mr UN" responds UK.

"very well then"

The United Kingdom looks straigh in the eyes the Third Reich, who smiles back.

"It is evident you do not know why you're here, or how you came back." the English man starts to say.

"that is correct" Reich comments.

"... Following your movements we saw how you stole three cars and threatened people to get to Italy, why is that?" he asks.

Reich sighs and looks at Italy. 

"I wanted to see my 'dear' friend" he responds smiling.

"but he's dead." 

An image of his ally overlaps with the scared nation he is looking at, reich blinks away and returns to look at the UK. 

"Were you planning on reconnect with your past allies and continue the war?"

The old German nation chuckles.  
"preamps, but I wanted awnsers mostly..." he says, not putting up much of a fight since he doesn't get anything from it. 

He is not saying all he is thinking. 

"You called Italy a traitor, is that how you saw and see him as?" 

Reich gulps, and widens his smile.  
"yes." 

UN speaks up.  
"honesty Mr T. Reich" 

The old German looks angrily at the Union and growls, his right eye twiches. 

He's about to curse at him but feels something touch his shoulder and looks at his left, seeing his past ally for a moment.  
'How about a drink?' the Italian Kingdon says with a smile.

Reich blinks and stares at the floor. 

"I do not" 

"what do you see him as then, why did you want to see your allies?" ask back UK. 

The German stays silent, the image of his allies in his mind, their voices near him.  
'we need back up'  
'come eat at my house' 

Both good and bad moments seam to flash into his mind until he sees a bloody beaten down Italy agonizing right at his feet. 

He jumps up but is stopped by the chains on his hands, his breathing fast as he closes his eyes. 

He coughs and breaths in more, trying to calm down, and smiles. 

"fuck you Engländer " he says between his breaths, nervously laughing. 

"He's dead, They're both dead, it's doesn't matter how I saw or see them as." he says looking angrily at UK now. 

"I wanted awnser from people I could trust. And that is all." he says ending his speech . 

UK sits back down.  
"I finished my time. Go on Mr UN. " 

"thank you Mr UK, who would like to continue?" he asks. 

A hand rises.  
"Go on Ms Austria " 

"thank you Mr UN" she says coughing at the end. 

She looks over the tide up nation with a curious look.  
"Germany told me there has been an acident at the Führerbunker, forniture has been found broken and the guard was knocked out. I belive you have something to do with it, so what is your awnser?" 

"first of all, hallo Austria dear, glad to see you're alive" Reich says with a sarcastic voice. 

"aswell as you two" Reich says looking at Hungary and Romania who stop talking and look away from him. 

"to awnser your question, yes... it was me" he says. 

"I'm... I'm also inclined to belive that you woke up in the Bunker?" she says sounding stressed. 

"correct" he responds firmly. 

"why destroy your boss's office?" she asks noting stuff on a paper. 

The third reich takes in a deep breath, keeping his compusure intact and chuckling.  
"For fun" he responds smiling. 

"I'm joking" he adds looking at UN that was ready to call on his lie.  
"you people need to lighten up, it's like you've seen a ghost... Well..." he laughs slightly and looks back at Austria. 

"I was angry, you know well what I do when I get angry,... don't you Austria dear?" he says looking straight into the nation's eyes. 

She trembles and looks away sitting back down

"those are all my q-questions..." 

"thank you Ms Austria, next?" says calmly UN. 

Fance stands up, firmily looking at Reich.  
"I would like to go Mr UN" 

"The floor is yours" responds the Union. 

"thank you, so" she starts adjusting her papers on the table. 

"you do remember you allies and past events, do you remember the events that lead to your death? And the place in whitch you died? " 

The reich looks up to her.  
"you're as gorgeous as back them mon cheri" he says trying to get the other to get angry at him, but she doesn't. 

A nation's body isn't like one of a human, when they die they fade away, so understanding where one nation died was an hard task. 

Reich looks at his tide up hands.  
"in the bunker, my room. " he responds. 

"I killed myself" he says smiling, forgetting about UN abilities.  
"The truth Mr T. reich." 

"I refrain from awensering." the Nazi nation says angrily. 

"I can read your mind as I please Mr. T. Reich, I simply find it rude to do so without consent, I will awnser to Ms France's or any other question when you refuse to awnser yourself ." UN says calmly, with a polite smile that is getting on the nerves of The Old german nation. 

" so, shall I awnser? "the union asks. 

The other growls "... I was killed" he says.

"by who?" asks France. 

There's a bit of a pause where The one being interrogated lets out a nervous laugh, he hates this situation so much. 

"I was killed by..." he starts but he cuts himself off as he starts coughing.  
His throat is dry and he gulps down whatever sliva he has left.  
"water" he says coughing "need water" he says. 

Switzerland pops up from god knows where and brings over a glass of water, puring it down the other's troath, witch makes the German gag and cough a bit more. 

Some time passes. 

Reich breaths in a couple of times and then gives in.  
"my boss" he says looking down, his headhace is strong as he remembers the feeling of the bullet going trough his skull. 

"killed me with a bullet to the head." he says strembling, remembering the last words he heard from him.  
It echoes in his mind 'you failed'. 

He laughs a bit more then falls silent.

He doesn't hear anything after that, he enters his own bubble in witch the most horrible events he remembers play right infront of him.  
This time being the exact moment he died, down to the slight detail.  
From the way the ligh hit the barrel of the gun to the sound of artillery above them.  
To the angry expression on his boss's face as he tells him how much he's dissapointed and ashamed of creating such a weak nation. 

He remembers thinking about what to say, he pleaded for his life, saying that he can still go on, they can win the war, he just needs a little bit of time. 

But everything ended as the words 'You failed' echoed around him. 

He failed everyone. 

.  
.  
.  
He is taken back to reality as a glass of water is thrown at his face.  
He scans the room with panicked eyes.  
"NO! " he screams  
"Ich bin nützlich, ich kann kämpfen! (I'm Usefull, I can fight!) " he adds, trying to break free. 

"Gib mir Zeit, ich...(give me time, I... ) " he looks around and notices that he isn't in his room.  
"I..." he says breathing slowly, remembering why he was there , and how he got there . 

"... what was the question?" Reich asks, his face looking at the floor. 

There's a moment of silence. 

"Mr T. Reich, Are you alright?" asks UN sounding and looking concerned. 

The old German bares his theet, looking up at the Union angrily, laughing hysterically at the question. 

"Verpiss dich!(fuck off) " he says trying to get out of the damn chair.  
"Just kill me alredy!" he says angrily. 

"Mr T. Rei-" but the UN is cut off. 

"Why keep me alive? Why" he looks at his bandaged hands and shoulder.

"Why heal me!?" he says still looking at the ground, panting heavily, having a full on panic attack he can't stop. 

He gasps as he feels a dard hit him on the shoulder.  
A tranquilizer. 

He looks up at NATO who lowers his gun down.

His vision gets balck soon after, and he sleeps, dreaming on repeat the moments before his death. 

.  
.  
.  
He wakes up later into a bed, severely drugged and incapable of moving. 

He let's out a sigh and closes his eyes, he wonders if this is hell for a monent.  
All the worst thinks that coukd have happened, happeneda afterall... 

He stays looking at the cealing, druged and drowning in his toughs for hours before someone enters the room. 

.  
.  
.


	6. Now and then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japan visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter but I wanna have a longer one for the meeting.

Someone enters his room, the steps are so light that they're hard to hear.

"こんにちは(hello) , Mr hu, T. Reich" Japan says entering in his sigh of vision.

He doesn't say anything and looks back at the cealing.

"I have food, for you, hm, Mr Switzerland is sleeping at the moment, and no one else wanted to... Bring it..." she says quietly.

She puts a plate of what looks like smashed patatoes and some meat on the table near the bed, and then turns around.

"I'm also here to hu, ask how you're feeling?" she asks, looking at the bag of liquid connected to Reich's arm.

Reich refuses to look at her or even speak.

"Mr T. Reich?" she asks, looking at him for about a minute. 

"Is he dead!? Ho no no no, ho what am I gonna do!!" she starts to panic walking around the room. 

"I'm not... dead" Reich responds sleepily, witch makes the other jump up. 

Reich looks at her, and the image of his ally overlaps with her.  
He closes his eyes and looks back at the cealing, sighing. 

"how are you feeling?" she asks now at the edge of the bed.  
"like... shit" he says slowly. 

"oh, are you hurting?" she asks, tilting her head. 

"... No" he responds. 

"great!" she says clapping her hands.  
"well hum, I'll go now, bye!" she says running out.  
.  
.  
.  
About half an hour later she returns.  
"so hu, can you move?" she asks. 

Reich looks at the wall in front of him.  
"no." 

Japan then takes the plate from where she left it and gets closer.  
"Can I sit down?" she asks. 

"why?" the Third Reich asks.  
"to help you eat... Hum" she says but stops as she notices the disgusted face of Reich. 

"UN said that if you don't eat he'll put an other bag of liquid to hu... To compensate for it" she says. 

"I would prefere that." he says quietly.  
Japan nods putting the plate back on the table and then sits on a chair near the bed. 

After a about ten seconds of quiet she speaks up again.  
" what is the stuff in the bags?" she asks. 

Reich sighs and looks at the bags.  
" tell me... what is written on them" 

She looks at them and says a scientific name for a very heavy drug, at whitch Rich chuckles both for the way she says it and at the fact that something so heavy still can't keep him alseep. 

"so what is it?" she asks again.  
"Drugs." he simply responds. 

She lets out a short 'ha' and looks around the room.  
She then looks at him directly in the eyes for like a minute straight.  
"Mr T. Reich? Can I ask a question? I didn't get to ask you anything at the meeting and I know that we will continue tomorrow but.. Hm" she takes a pause and looks at the side. 

"It's kinda personal..." she says quietley. 

Reich sighs again ready to say no but then freezes as he sees his ally Japan looking at him at the opposite side of the bed, also sitting on a chair. 

"sure." he responds, and japan lets out a squeak. 

"ok ok so hum ha..." she looks at him and then the cealing.  
"it's... How... How was my mom?" she asks slowly. 

There's a pause, The German nation is suprised and looks at the other who also looks at him. 

"you... Never meet her?" he asks.  
Japan shakes her head. 

At that Reich looks sad for a moment before returning to his neutral drugged face.  
"I... didn't know her well either... She was... A great ally" he says slowly, recalling the few times he saw her and talked to her. 

"people say she did horrible things, you all did...Italy's and Russia's father too..." she sound sad and still looks at the floor. 

Reich stays silent for a moment. 

"War... brings the worst in us." he starts. 

"no one wants war..." he adds, remembering the discussions he had with his allies, and how they all struggled to keep fighting. 

"Your mother was merciless, a true force to behold, she never gave up." he says looking at the girl sitting next to him. 

"we all did terrible things, but I think she would be proud to know you're alive and well." he says slowly and sleepily, feeling tired. 

"Tomorrow I'll ask questions of my own too." he says closing his eyes and breathing in. 

"for now I'll sleep" he says.

"oh ok! Good night Mr T. Reich, thank you for awnsering!" she says running out the room. 

Before The third Reich falls asleep he feels the pressure of a hand on his chest. 

"ありがとうございました (thank you)"  
Says his ally in his ear as he sleeps.  
.  
.  
.


	7. Meeting part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of the meeting, I plan on making everyone speak at least once.

The door slamming open makes The old German nation wakes up.

Military boots march inside his room and NATO is soon is at his bed side.

"Wake up, The meeting is starting." he says keeping his distance.

Reich sits up slowly his body feels heavy and his mind is clouded, but he manages to get up on his two feet alone.

After that he's handcuffed, whitch doesn't suprise him in the slightest.

" don't try anything funny" says the Alliance as he opens the door. 

.  
. 

The two of them don't talk all the way to the meeting room where Reich sits on the central chair, and is tide on it again, as yesturday. 

The effects of the drugs are still present, whitch means he doesn't hear the screams or see his allies around.  
He lets out a sigh, looking at the nations talk to eachother, all in the same seats as yesturday.

He can actually hear their voice now that they're not muffled by the other noises. 

UN claps his hands togheter standing up.  
"Good morning Countries and Unions" he says with a bright smile. 

"today well continue from where we left off yesterday, Ms France I belive you had a minute to spare still" he says looking at said country who sits up. 

"I would like to keep my minute for later on Mr UN" she says looking coldly ahead. 

"of course, then who's next?" says UN looking around. 

Belgium rises up looking less pissed than France, but still pissed.  
"I would like to go Mr UN" she says. 

"go on Ms Belgium" The union responds, his polite smile always present. 

"thank you, ahem-" she says getting up.  
Reich doesn't look look behind at all, he just looks at his shoes as she talks. 

"May 10, 1940, why" she says firmily. 

The Third Reich looks up at the cealing remembering the date and how he crossed Belgium, letting out a chuckle. 

"Needed a crosswalk to France" he says smiling. 

Belgium let's out a annoyed sound but doesn't say anything and continues.  
"don't you feel any remorse?" she asks angrily. 

Reich smiles and turns to her.  
"Do you?" he asks with a low voice, making the other pale. 

"You act like you didn't joing my Waffen-SS division, willingly." he says, glad that he doesn't get flashes of the events, then turns back around to look at his shoes. 

A fist hits the table.  
"I didn't have a choice! you would have killed me you Little-! " she screams. 

"Ms Belgium, please control your outburst" interrupts UN calmly, while Reich chuckles to himself. 

She sits back down.  
"... sorry Mr UN, I end my time." she says adjusting herself. 

"Alright, who wants to be next?" the Union says.  
There's a pause where many countries look at eachother. 

Greece stands up aswell as Italy.  
"we would like to go Mr UN" says the Greek.  
"we will merge our times and ask similar questions so, could we speak at the same time?" asks Italy. 

UN nods "Of course." 

"thank you" both southerner countries say. 

The two pair of eyes look at the old German Nation, who is looking in an other direction. 

"I could ask you why you attacked me, but I do know the awnser already" says Greece.  
"You and Italy's father were allies, so you gave eachother support" he continues.  
Reich looks at them both, Greece has a firm expression that tries to hide his panic as he talks, but Italy looks like he's gonna explode at any second. 

"recalling the events of yesturday, I can see that even something like you can miss someone, do you miss your allies?" he asks. 

Reich stays silent for a moment then chuckles, looking at the cealing again.  
"miss my allies" Reich repeats quietly smiling. 

"Well I do miss the way they were such ... Annoying... " he stops from saying a lie as he remembers, he coughts. 

He stays silent for a moment then looks down. 

"I suppose. I do." he says quietley.  
Then smiles. 

"we have a letter from Italy's Father"  
the German jumps up slightly.  
"he never opened it but it was for you" says Greece. 

At that Reich looks at them with furrowed eyebrows.  
"... was?" he says. 

"yes.. Hum, I actually have it here." Italy speaks up quietly, a paper in hand. 

"My dad never told me about what he was doing, always kept me away from war... T-tried to." Italy continues. 

"I remember you visiting us from time to time, Mr.. T. Reich" Italy trembles.  
"I was wondering if... You wanted the letter?" he asks, not looking at the one he is questioning. 

The third Reich blinks at him and tilts his head. 

"Italy." says an other voice. 

Germany stands up looking straight at the southern Nation.  
Italy looks at him with wide eyes and sits down. 

"I call my time, I give my time to Greece" the Italian says, quietly. 

"Very well" says UN. 

Reich looks at his son, Germany sighs and sits back down writing stuff down in a paper. 

"Mr T. Reich" says Greece getting his attention back.  
"I would like to know where the secret hideouts in the Balkans are" 

Reich looks confused for a moment the lets out a 'haa'.  
"Sure, but I'll need a map to better tell you" he says slowly. 

Greece nods "that is all." he says sitting back down. 

Someone stands up again.  
"why aren't you fighting back today?" asks NATO, sounding suspicious. 

"Are you planning something?" the North Atlantic Alliance adds, moving his rifle up to be seen better. 

UN puts a hand on the other Union, but Reich speaks up before anyone else can.  
"I don't mind telling the dirty little secrets everyone in this room has." he says smiling. 

"The war has ended god knows when, I should be dead, but I'm here, maybe Telling the truth is why I'm here." he adds looking at his tide up hands. 

"I shouldn't be here." he adds quietley. 

There's a moment of silence. 

"and besides, I'm Drugged." The German adds chuckling.  
He wonders why the silence continues and looks up to see the concerned face of UN, and immidiatley after that he feels a wet substance going down is cheek. 

Reich shakes his head, growling. 

"I got questions of my own." Reich says angrily, drying his face on his sholder letting out a gasp as he forgot about the injury and curses under his breath. 

"Of course, but-" UN starts.  
"Like we would give you time to ask" Russia says from behind him, letting out a slow laugh. 

"Mr UN I would like To go Next" says the Russian Nation.

UN nods and sits back down.  
"Of course, go on Mr Russia" 

"Спасибо (thanks)" he says getting up, no papers in hand. 

The Third Reich puts on his smile again and looks at his shoes. 

"So Mr Fritzy, How about you tell me how many people you killed?" he asks smiling. 

Reich flinches as the effects of the drugs are fading, he hears a scream for help at his right hear, but he ingores it and straightens up. 

"depends what you mean, Soviet Boy" he says back "I killed many, by just pulling a level" he adds, loooking at the trembling Poland that was staring at a paper. 

"any kind, Give me a number" Russia asks. 

Reich closes his eyes as the screams of the milions of people he killed seam to be all around him. 

"Less then your father for sure, we had some sort of... race to see who would kill more of who, so about two milions, but if you mean me as in my people as well, the number is higher... expecially if you count the red casualties" Reich says smiling looking at the cealing. 

Russia growls at that, but Belarus pats him on the shoulder. 

"My father wasn't like you" the Russian says coldly. 

Reich laughs, looking at Russia.  
"Well... We were different, but we both were monsters, soviet boy" 

Russia gets red in the face and trembles from anger.  
"I wouldn't be suprised if after my death he went on to bestroy Berlin and kill my people as they run"  
Reich says starting to get flashes of events he doesn't remember, the voices of his people screaming for help make him sick to the stomach but he keeps his face straight. 

He then sees the image of a wall. 

He looks at his son who has a peculiar face on, a mix between fear and suprise.  
Reich now notices an important detail. 

"Where is East?"

Reich ask out loud, looking at Germany, who flinches and closes his eyes. 

"Germany, where is your sister?" Reich asks, with a slightly panicked voice, his breathing getting faster. 

The Old German lets out laughts mixed with coughts then bites his lip and thightens his firsts.

The imagie of a wall is firm on his mind, and Reich doesn't understand what it means.  
"I don't have a sister... " Germany says quietley. 

Reich looks up at his son with an angry frown.

"anymore. " adds the young german. 

Reich stares at Germany with wide eyes, then slowly looks down at his shoes again, taking deep breaths.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer, second part coming shortly.


	8. Meeting part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need more chapters...

"who killed her" asks quietley The third Reich.

Tension rises by the second.  
Countries look at eachother, not knowing if they should speak up. 

"Soviet boy" The old German says still with a quiet voice.

"It was your father wasn't it?" he says his tone flat, his eyes are half open looking at his shoes.

The Russian stays quiet at that, his expression still angry, then cosses his arms.  
"You did worst" he says. 

Reich takes in a deep breath, straightening up and looking at the cealing, his theet are visible, as his mouth twitches between a frown and a smile. 

"You're in denial I see" Reich says. 

"You spineless cowards." The old German says, spitting venom with every word, trembling with anger. 

"Shall I recall how you father would not evacuate the cities full of civilians, to make the soldiers fight harder? Ho many years was it? Two, two and a half?" The voices of the civials yell all around him as he talks

"... Leningrad is such a lovely city" he says remembering the snowy days spend fighting with almost no food and the people of the place struggling to eat aswell. 

"You Bastar-" Russia starts to say but is blocked by both Ukraine and Belarus.  
"Brother please" says the smallest of the three. 

"don't waste your Anger on him." adds Ukraine, looking coldly at the tide up nation, that is laughing with himself. 

"Mr T. Reich, control your outburst" says UN calmly. 

"oh, but of course, of course..." Reich responds sarcastically, his theet bare in a crooket smile. 

"I just want to ask, ho! What about you UK?" adds the Old German.  
"Is India still alive?" he asks out loud between laughter.  
The English man glares at him with an angry expression. 

"and what about China? Is he here?" he says looking around. 

"ha no, he couldn't come" responds America, Canada hits him in the head after he finishes. 

"I heard little about him from my allies" he says looking at Japan for a moment.  
"but not even I would drown my people." he says stopping for a second to breath, returning to look at UN, who had a perfect poker face on. 

Reich notices NATO aiming at him with the tranquilizer gun.  
"no need... to shoot me yet" says the old German feeling dizzy, recalling the other time he got shot. 

He tryes to calm down, taking deep breaths, but he hears a scream behind him and turns around. 

Japan's body is on the floor.

He closes his eyes as a bright light blinds him.  
He lets out a half scream looking down, his head hurst badly and he starts to tremble. 

"Mr T. Reich?" a whisper calls him, as thousands of voices scream at him. 

"Mr T. Reich?" the voice is slowly getting stronger, and the Old Nation shakes his head, opening his eyes.

He stares at the floor and sees a big bomb at his feet, Bigger than anything he's ever seen.

"wa.. What?" he says as the illusion slowly fades away. 

"Mr. T Reich, Can you hear me? " asks UN, looking again concerned. 

The Tide up Nation nods, breathing in slowly. 

UN stands up clapping his hands together.  
"Great, listen up please" he says getting everyone's attention. 

"I propose a ten minute break, while we attend at the wounds of Mr T. Reich" he says smiling warmly.  
Everyone agrees and most of the countries flee the room almost immidiatley. 

The Old german Nation is breathing slowly, the screams still present in the background as he speaks up.

"wounds?" he asks quietley, looking down on at his now bloody hands. 

He relaxes his trembling firsts, noticing that he dug his nails into his flesh.  
Both his palms burn. 

The countries around him talk and talk until Switzerland comes in with a medickit. 

"It seams no one wants to get near you Mr T. Reich" says Japan next to him, her expression is tense. 

The other doesn't look at her since he fears of overlapping her with his dead ally.  
"ja" he says closing his eyes and concentrating on his breath. 

"Hello..." says Italy stepping closer. 

"oh you'll take care of it?" asks Japan.  
"Si, I know how to take care of hu, wounds" he says with a panicked voice. 

Reich opens his eyes and for a moment he sees both his comrades there, alive and well.  
It looks so real. 

'can't wait for the olympics' says Italy smiling  
'After you hosts them, Japan will, I wonder if I'll be able to aswell, so we all hang out in echother places! ' he says beaming with his smile.

'I bet yours will be great Amico, don't looks so grim! ' he adds. 

"thank you Italy" The Old German Nation says, blinking and slowly returning to reality. 

"oh No you're not" says Germany entering the scene and dragging both Japan and Italy away.  
The two argue and they are dragged away but don't fight it. 

After a moment or two, Canada sits by his side and treats his wounds.  
They both don't talk much expet for direction. 

"open up you hand" The canadian says treating the wounds.  
"also don't scratch me" he adds jokingly, looking at the long nails of the Old nation. 

The other stays silent, and looks at the floor, the image of the bomb is firm in his mind. 

After Canada finishes one of the hands he moves to the other, and Reich speaks up.  
"who killed Japan?" he asks quietley, with a calm voice. 

Canada freezes. 

"hum..." he says as he moves again.  
"I can't awnser that, ask someone else." he says fast, moving fast to finish fast. 

Both The third Reich's hands are patched up and Canada walks away from him. 

There are other five minutes to spare, that are spend in total quiet.  
.  
.  
.


	9. Meeting end I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are probably mistakes, sorry about that.

No one dares to get near him. 

He's glad about that.

Tap tap tap

Tired eyes look up to see a group of countries talking.

"Poland isn't feeling well, I'll be..." says Hungary to UN who smiles and nods.

Reich tryes to listen but the noises around him are persistent, making whatever is said hard to hear, he curses to himself and sighs.  
He wishses the effects of the drugs he had before would last a bit longer. 

He hears other noises, turns again and finds his son still arguing with Japan and Italy. 

He looks at them for a bit too much and overlaps the three of them, his son becomes him and the other two become his allies. 

He quickly looks at the ground and closes his eyes, taking one beep breath, hearing the sounds and claps of people all around him. 

'Did you see that? Look how fast they're going! " 

He slightly smiles remembering the Olympics. 

Before the war... 

War. 

What will they do with him?

He hates to admit it but he's completely Vulnerable. 

Just like the millions of people he killed...  
exept they were innocent...  
He is not. 

Voice and screams replace the claps and cheers, but he focuses on his shoes, taking an other deep breath. 

Why don't they just kill him already? 

Reich looks up. 

UN is sitting calmly at his seat, looking at his notes, the white wings are closed behind his back and his polite smile is always present. 

Reich tilts his head, wondering many things about the individual. 

"Hey" he says out loud. 

The UN looks at him, as well as most countries in the room.  
"Yes Mr T. Reich?" the union says. 

Reich stays quiet, he doesn't know what to ask...  
What to ask... 

He blacks out for a moment as he hears Artillery fire right above him, flinching when the explosions seam to be exacly next to him. 

The old nation shakes his head, focuses again and breaths. 

He looks back up. 

The Union's concerned face makes him feel even more pathetic. 

"Are you alright Mr T. Reich? We can extend the break if you need more-" the UN asks, with a calm voice. 

"Shut it" says Reich, looking pissed. 

"Stop looking at me like that" he adds looking straight at the Union.

"I don't need your False Smiles and concernes, Mr Polite" Reich adds smiling angrily. 

"I need..." He says drifting into an other black out but stops it by shaking his head again, trying to remember what his boss gave him. 

"Pervitin" he says quietly. 

There's a moment of silence. 

"I can be of better use for your little interrogation if give me it" he says smiling. 

UN furrowes his eyebrows slightly, but not angrily, putting his hands togheter.  
"Did you not recive a dose of relaxants this morning?" the Union asks. 

Reich rises one of his eyebrows.  
"... No" he says slowly. 

UN sighs relaxing his face and putting his polite smile back on.  
"NATO" said Union jumps up. 

"Please, go and get the medication. " UN says calmly. 

"Sir! yes sir!" says NATO looking tense.  
The military Union then walks out of the room. 

Reich stares at the scene, confused.  
Was... Was he supposed to be drugged?

The old german looks back at UN who is still smiling at him.

"Do you need anything else Mr T. Reich?" he asks, his voice makes The other confused for a moment, before the German puts on his angry face back on. 

Reich wants to punch the smile away from the other's face. 

"You appear... stressed" says UN.  
"How is your shoulder?Does it hurt? " he adds. 

Reich stares at the Union, his mind is empty, confused by the behavior of the other, his confusion must be evident becouse the other tilts his head. 

Reich opens his mouth chuckling a bit, before he lets out a full on laughing fit. 

"I had worst." 

The eyes of the Union turn concerned for a moment before returning to being relaxed, then looks at his wrist. 

UN then turns at his left.  
"EU, could you please get the missing coutries to come back?"  
The European Union nods and stands up. 

After that their chat ends. 

NATO returns shortly after and quickly gives Reich relaxants. 

.  
.  
. 

The Countries all come back, exept for Poland and Hungary. 

Russia speaks up, continuing to ask questions, all relative to the war. 

" So, How many children did you kill?" ask the cold nation.  
Some of the other countries look pale, others suprised by the bluntness of the question. 

Reich sighs looking down, the effects of the relaxants are taking effect slowly.  
"None... by choice" The tide up nation says.  
Russia lets out a chuckle.  
"Is that what you tell yourself to sleep?" 

"sure" the German responds with a slight smile. 

"are you feeling remorse?" asks Russia.  
"..." Reich stays quiet for a moment. 

"I do not feel remorse, I did what I had to do." he says smiling up at the Russian, his mind clouded and light.

UN's wings twitch slightly.  
"Mr Russia, I belive you ended your time" says the union. 

Russia sits back down, clearly wanting to continue. 

"Who wants to go next?" 

Denmark stands up "I would like to ask a question" 

"go on Mr Denmark"  
"thank you Mr UN"

The nordic country looks a bit tense.  
"... What are your plans?" he asks. 

Reich looks confused at the question.  
"plans?" he repeats. 

"You were headed to Italy to get you allies back, and you responded that, quote, 'preamps' you wanted to continue the war."  
He takes a pause to breath.  
"... do you plan on continuing the war?" he asks. 

All the countries look around, clearly scared by the awnser that could come out of the old nation. 

Reich looks at the ground and thinks. 

Does he want to continue to fight? 

For what? 

He doesn't have anything to fight for left... 

What does he want then? 

He recalls the forest in witch he was a couple of days ago, the sight and atmosphere of peace around him. 

Peace. 

He wonders if maybe he could live in a forest like that, surrounded by nature and quiet. 

Sweet quiet. 

In a small wooden house in the woods and maybe a dog or two... 

He shakes his head and laughs to himself. 

Like he deserved such things after what he did. 

"I do not inted to continue the war, no" Reich says. 

"what do you plan on doing then?" asks the nordic country.  
Reich laughs again, wondering if he even has a choice. 

"I don't really have anything in mind" he responds. 

Reich notices how UN's wings twitch again, but the union doesn't say anything.

"I call my time" says Denmark sitting down. 

EU whispers something into UN hear. 

UN then gets up, smiling warmly.  
"I'm sorry to anyone that hasn't had their time yet, but I'm afraid we need to end the meeting, on request of the majority of you, we shall continue next week, where we will decide what to do." 

EU speaks up after that "for all the European countries present, I will have a meeting about the ditails tomorrow, But anyone willing to come is invited. " 

America stands up after that. 

"Before we leve I have a question! "he says both hands on the desk. 

" yes, Mr USA? "says UN. 

" Where will the Nazi go? "he asks pointing at the tide up nation. 

UN claps his hands togheter, smiling.  
" Great question, we haven't decide that yet"  
He adds looking around. 

"Does anyone volunteer?" he asks. 

The room freezes. 

No country speaks and some even stop breathing. 

After a moment of silence UN claps his hands again.  
"I understand, then I shall have Mr T. Reich as my guest" 

NATO gets up knocking down his chair.  
"Hell no!" he says angrily. 

"Do you even have a proper prison in your house? " he adds

UN thinks for a moment. 

"Not really, but, if you're concerned for my safety, you can come and be my guard" he says smiling. 

NATO blinks and lets out an annoyed noise.  
"no thanks, I'll send some of my guys over" he says. 

"splendid" says UN smiling at Reich, who doesn't really have a say in the matter.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffe break, see you soon on the next chapter.


	10. Plane Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plane trip to New York.

The third Reich lowers his hat to cover his face, pleased to have it back.

He sits handcuffed on a private plane, heading to New York, the UN sits across from him, reading a massive amount of papers while sipping coffe.

They've been on the plane for some time and it's about to take off. 

The Old nation is glad that the relaxants are still active as the engine starts.  
He takes one big breath in and looks out of the window seeing the ground move fast, and then after some time dissapear under them. 

He never really liked flying , he prefered tanks and ships to aircrafts, he looks at the ground far away remembering the first time he jumped out of a plane. 

He breaths in looking at the other side, seeing empty seats.  
'This will be a long ride' he thinks to himself, listening to the sound of paper being flipped.

Reich nearly jumps out of his seat as a phone rings.  
UN picks it up.  
"Hello?" he says getting up and moving to an other zone of the plane. 

". .. Yes, I know.... I'm fine" Reich listens from a distance, looking at the rectangular object. 

"I'm sorry but I'll need to call you back, I'm on a plane... Yes... Bye" and so the call ends and UN returns to his seat. 

The German looks at the phone that is placed on the table for a moment, then looks at the Union who is looking back at him with the same polite smile. 

"Do you need something ?" the union asks. 

The other lets out a snarl and looks out of the window again. 

After about five minutes Reich is bored, his right leg is jumping up and down making a rhythmic sound as his shoe hits the ground. 

He looks with the corner of his eyes at the one in front of him, who is reading paperwork at an inhumane speed. 

"hey" 

"Yes Mr T. Reich?" UN says not looking up from the papers. 

Reich thinks of what to say for a moment.  
"How much till we get to New York?"

"10 hours" responds UN, putting down a paper and taking an other one up.

The German furrowes his eyebrows, not beliving it.  
"How may stops will be made? I remember one being in Greenland to cross the Atlantic, but I belive there were four" he pauses. 

"... How fast are we going?" he adds gripping the seat with his cuffed hands. 

UN looks to him tilting his head. 

"This it's a direct flight, there are no stops"  
The union smiles returning to his paperwork. 

The German looks out of the window in total disbelief, but he doesn't show it, instead he looks angrily at the clouds.  
He takes a deep breath in and notices a yellow paper near his seat, whitch he takes. 

"what's... This?" he asks quietley out loud, without noticing. 

UN looks up.  
"ha, it's a hm, a guide on what to do if the plane crashes" he says.  
Reich tightens his grip on the paper. 

The Union looks again concerned for a moment before smiling again.  
"It rareley happens, do not worry Mr T. Reich" he says with a calm voice. 

Reich snarls at him again and starts reading the paper, that is actually a little book about all the possible events that can happen and how to act in every situation. 

After half an hour Reich has read the guide for the forth time now.  
UN looks up from his paper work.  
"We have other books if you want to read those" says the union. 

Reich jumps up and glares at him angrily, he opens his mouth but he closes it again stopping himself from shouting out curses. 

"There are books and journals in the back of the plane" continues UN pointing to a door.  
Reich looks in the pointed direction and growls getting up. 

He returns later on with the entire bookshelf, dragging it across till it's in the hallway near his seat.  
He jumps back into his place and takes a random book, looks at it for a moment and starts reading it. 

UN looks at the scene for a moment sipping his coffe but doesn't say anything and continues to work on his papers.  
.  
.  
. 

The sun sets, and Reich has finished half the books present , he's at the start of a new one when UN gets up,opens a compartiment over his seat and takes out a pillow and a blanket, putting them on the two seats at his disposal.  
Reich closes the book about cooking. 

"what are you doing?" he asks. 

UN turns to him.  
"I'm preparing your bed, incase you want to sleep that is." he says smiling. 

The german nation blinks at him with a confused expression.  
"the plane only has one room, so I'm afraid this will make do, so sorry about it" he adds turning to put the blanket on. 

"I'll be heading to my room for the night, Good night Mr. T. Reich" he adds, taking his briefcase full of paperwork and walking away into the hallway, dissapearing. 

The old nation stares betwee the hallway and his makeshift bed, eyebrows near echother. 

He shakes his head and continues to read, putting aside his confusion for now. 

.  
.  
.  
He finished reading the last magazine for some time now. 

It's early morning when Reich notices the first lights and land of America in the distance.  
He stares at the sun rise up from the ocean as the clouds change color. 

He finds it... Relaxing. 

His eyes are heavy but he doesn't want to sleep.  
The effect of the relaxants has faded away an hour ago and his shoulder gives him waves of pain every minute of so, making him pretty awake. 

As the plane gets closer to the land UN enters the range of sight of the old german. 

"Good morning Mr T. Reich" he says smiling, moving to the makeshift bed. 

He takes the pillow and blanket off of the seats and puts them back into the compartimen.  
"How are you feeling?" he asks. 

Reich lets out a grunt and says something in German under his breath, probably a curse. 

UN notices the slight shivers and twitches the nation has and his concerned face is on once again. 

The old German Nation looks up at the union, his hand supporting his head, he looks both tired and pissed.  
He looks away again as the sight of those conerned eyes make him feel weak. 

He hates feeling weak. 

"... Guten Morgen." he says bearing his thees into a frown. 

UN wings twitch once again, his expression returns to a neutral one and doesn't say anything else. 

.  
.  
. 

The plain lands, and The Third Reich hallucinations seam to come back with it.  
He turns to the empty seats seeing soldiers lined up ready to disembark, some looks scared others look lost. 

The old nation sighs closing his eyes, and gets up slowly, ignoring the voices of the soldiers. 

The trip both him and UN do to get to the union's house it's a blurr as Reich fades in and out of past memories, between reality and imagination. 

As he steps out of the car he feels like he's out of air.  
An headhace comes shortly after but he stands up and growls, pushing away a hand, UN's hand. 

The Union blinks at him but doesn't say anything, instead he leads the way inside. 

.  
.  
. 

The house is neat and absolutely crystal clear, It looks like the homes from the pictures in the magazines Reich previously read... 

Exept for the armed sodiers in every room. 

UN stares at the soldiers for a moment before letting out a sigh, face palming. 

The union enters the living room and puts his briefcase on the sofa, taking his phone out of his pocket and calls NATO to argue about the amount of Soldier he deployed. 

Reich stands on the doorframe of the living room not sure if to move or not. 

After a moment he sighs and just moves over to the sofa, sitting at the opposite corner from the briefcase. 

The soldier in the room stares at him, and Reich stares at him back grinning with his sharp theet.  
The soldier jumps up and looks in an other direction, making the nation chuckle. 

Reich heavy eyelids are hard to keep open as the minutes pass by,but with every new wave of pain coming from his shoulder he jolts away again. 

He waits and wait, tapping his shoe on the ground. 

He hears noise getting stronger around him, of planes passing over him and the usual screams but he ingores them... Mostly. 

He colses his eyes and reopens them looking at the soft carpet. 

Reich jumps awake as a radio sound perks up from the soldier's belt. 

The Guard responds to it.  
"yes"  
A pause.  
"Of course sir" and he closes it. 

After that the soldier aims at Reich with a pistol.  
The old German nation's eyes widen and he's shot with a tranquilizer gun, again. 

He falls to the ground screaming curses. 

UN, hearing the commotion, enters the room again in a hurry. 

Reich's Vision gets dark as he hears The Union argue with the soldier wearing a concerned expression mixed with furrowed eyebrows. 

.  
.  
.


	11. withdrawal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addiction is a bitch.
> 
> Warning for grafic stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reich throwing up in the bathroom is by far my favorite part of this mess.

"Etwas Brot Bitte (some bread please) " says the German nation to a shopkeeper.

"Zuerst das Geld (the money first) " says the shopkeeper.

The third Reich bites his lip and takes his wallet out, taking an enormous amount of Marks from it, but still not enough...

He gets out of the shop and walks the cold february streets of Berlin.  
People walk around, covered with heavy coats, others lay on the ground of the hallyways.

He sits on a park bench and takes out a sigar he saved for today.

He lights it and takes a drag of it, breathing out slowly, enjoing the sensation.

"Alles Gute für mich (happy birthday to me) " he whispers to himself.

.  
.  
.

The old german nation opens his eyes slowly, still feeling the sensation of smoke in his mouth for a moment.

He's on a bed, again.

He recalls the event of before and lets out a growl sitting up.

His hands aren't cuffed he notices, he looks at them.

They are far from healty looking, his knuckles are bruised still from the time he punched a wall, the palms are covered by bandages and his wrists are bruised by all the times he moved with cuffs on.

His shoulder hurts as he stretches out taking in a deep breath and he already feels a headhace coming on.

He doesn't move from the bed, instead he massages his temples and thinks for a moment.

It's the first time he didn't get a nightmare in... a while.

He remembers the day clear as yesterday.

He smiles remembering how he later stole the loaf of bread he couldn't afford, running from the shopkeeper and later the police.

Good bad times.

He lets out a laugh.

He breaths in and out slowly and looks at the carpet.

Knock knock knock

Reich looks up at the door of the bedroom.

The door opend up shortly after, letting UN in, who has a suprised expression for a moment before his smile creeps back on his face.

The German is really strating to hate that smile.

"Mr T. Reich, good Afternoon" the Union says clapping his hands togheter.

"... Guten Tag, Mr polite" the Nation responds backs, his right eye twitching.

The union smiles politely for a second before speaking again.  
"I need to attend a meeting, regarding the amount of guards needed in my household, as well as other topics." he says calmly.

"I'm terribly sorry for the... Inconvenience" he adds putting his arms behind his back.

Reich looks agrily at the Union, if there is one thing that he hates more that Comunism it would be Fake politness, well maybe not more, but define after in the list of things to hate.

UN is hard to read, his expression is either calm or concerned, but Reich can sense anger when he sees it.  
He noticed as the union smiled as he entered the room before, the edge of his mouth twitched.

Reich smirks back.

"I had worst, birdy" he says, noticing the wings of the other moves slightly.

UN nods and turns back around.  
"I'll be locking the door, you can find books inside the cupboard" he says closing the door.

Reich sighs laying back down on the bed, hands over his eyes as he blacks out for a moment, feeling his head getting lighter before the headhace starts again.

He lays in the bed for about an hour, drowning into toughs and some hallucinations that make him almost have an heart attack, before searching for a book to read and to distract himself with.

.  
.  
.

The day passes slowly, and the Old german nation hates every hour that passes a bit more.  
His headache is strong now, and he feels nauseous.

He's entering withdrawal pretty fast.

He puts down the book he was reading as the words are now a blurr.

He tryes to steady his breathing while laying down on the bed, but every wave of pain he feels breaks his rhythm.

Another hour passes where he fights the hurge to trow up but fails after an other hour.

His vision is blurred as every muscle seam to hurt, cramps and waves of pain from his shoulder mix and make him black out from time to time.

He closes his eyes trying to sleep, but can't.

He curses quietly, curling up into himself, fading in and out until the door opens again.

.  
.  
.

Next thing he knows he's in a bathroom, a hand is placed on his back as he throws up nothing into the toilet.  
His ears ring and his vision is blurry.

He tryest to move up but gets back down again trembling and feeling cold, sweat covering his forehead.

His breathing pattern is compleately gone as he gasps for air.

The hand on his shoulder blades circles around, it's warm and Reich appreciate it's presence.

God only knows how much time he stays in that bathroom before he faints.

  
.  
.  
.

The next day Reich wakes up for a moment as someone moves him and makes him sit up.

A galss of water is handed to him which he initially refuses, but takes after a couple of tries from the one offering.

He gupls it down fast and gasps for air laying down again, bearing his theet and hissing

A hand dryes his forehead from cold sweat and the nation backs out again.  
.  
.  
.  
Days merge togheter , and his frequent hallucinations don't help his situation at all.  
He wakes up in cold sweat one day, darkness is all around him.

Screams and bombs echo in his already hurting head.  
He panikes and punches weakly someone who is near him, who Reich thinks is an enemy soldier for the movement.

He continues punching until he half faints against the individual.

UN pats his back and sighs, putting him back on the bed.  
.  
.  
.

By the third day The old german Nation feels like his intestines are being ripped apart.

He's made sit up again and forcefully feed something.

He eats about three spoons of what tastes like smashed patatoes and vitamins before he trows up.

Shortly after UN returns with a galss of water again to wash away the vomit from his mouth.

.  
.  
.  
The forth day comes and reich slowly opens his burning eyes, feeling less like dying than the other days.

His ears still ring and his vision is blurry but the muscle pain and headhace are slightly less persistent.  
He gasps and hisses trying to move up.

He notices tubes connected to his harm.

He looks at the cealing, feeling a dejavu coming, but instead blacks out again.  
.  
.  
.  
The two following days merge togheter and nothing really happens, but in the eighth day he's waken up.

"Mr T. Reich?" he hears somewhere.

"was..." he whispers tiredly.

"Mr T. Reich, wake up, please" says UN calmly.

Tired eyes open once again, they don't burn as much.  
"How are you feeling Mr T. Reich?" asks the union still smiling.

The German nation wants to strangle the guy as he sees that damn smile again, and he tries to, but ends up trembling and barely moves under the covers of the bed.

"verdammt... Du (damn you)" Reich says weakly, hissing.

The union's smile gets a bit bigger.  
"Today we need to continue the meeting, Mr T. Reich." he starts, saying each word slowly to make himself clear.

The German lets out a muffles snarl as he trembles again.

"Do you feel well enough to attend?" UN asks.

Reich grinds his teeth and looks at the side, away from the sorce of his anger.

After some quiet UN stands up from the chair he was sitting on.  
"... I take that as a no, well then" the union claps his hands togheter.

"We'll reschedule it from some other day" UN says exiting the door while taking out his phone to do exacly that.

The Old nation laying in bed in the other hand is angry beyond anything.

He hates being weak.

He hates this sitiation.

He hates that damn smile and fake poiltness.

He growls trembling in place and unable to move.

He lays there for some time listing every single thing that make his blood boil with hatred until he closes his eyes and sleeps again.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: lemme know of you all be intrested in other rimagines around at random.
> 
> Edit: wanted to add an image, failed


	12. Who needs sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little thing to connect the next one, something intense happends I guess so warning for violence and for people with depression.

Do you ever feel so nauseous that you would prefere death?

Well, after a failed attempt of feeding breakfast to the Old nation,The third Reich is considering exacly that as he throws up in the toilet for the third time this morning.

The nation's body shakes like a leaf as he brings his head back up to curse at the union next to him in a mix between german and english, before returning to throw up again. 

UN silently draw circles on the back of the sick country, which only make Reich more angry.

"I'm terribly sorry" says the union smiling.

"S-saugen Sie einen Schwanz- (suck a dick-)"Reich says before regurgitating his soul. 

They go on like that until the other faints, as usulal. 

.  
.  
.

UN is working on some paperwork in his study when he hears a loud sound, the sound that a bag of patatoes could make if thrown to the ground. 

He gets up in an instant. 

When he arrives at his guest room he finds him on the floor agonizing, not a rare sight to see these days... 

The nation curses and hits him a couple of times as he tries to get closer, clearly in one of his hallucination episodes. 

Slowly and carefully UN succeeds in his goal of putting Reich back on the bed, who finally wakes up, looking around with scared eyes for a moment, then looks with hatred at the union as usual. 

The other turns around to get back to work but is stopped. 

"wait" 

The Old German nation says, not looking up. 

UN turns back around smiling.  
"Yes, Mr T. Reich?" 

The nation lets out a snarl.  
"Just... kill me already" he says quietly, full of hate. 

The Union is suprised by the request and looks at the other calmly.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, sorry" he says smiling politely. 

UN finds himself on the floor next. 

"Listen to me... you winged bastard" says The third reich, tightening with all his strength his hands around the union's throat. 

UN's eyes widen a bit but his face remains calm,the grip hurts him slightly, but it's not enough to suffocate him despite the intentions to do so. 

"I'm not good" the country says. 

"If I had the strength I would have killed you the first time you smiles at me with that stupid grin of yours." he adds, his voice craking in different parts. 

The Union's eyes widen futher as tears fall down from from the country above him, who is trembling even more than before. 

The grip grows weaker by the second, and a sob is heard. 

" You t-think you can 'save' me of some other bullshit, right?" he asks chuckling weakly. 

The bandaged hands are merely over the throat on the UN, who looks up with a suprised expression. 

"you're such a failure" Reich says quietley, not clear if to the union or to himself. 

"just die... Or Kill me already" he adds his voice merely a whisper. 

There is a long pause where neither of them move or talk. 

UN then shifts his wings and sits up, his face is as neutral as it can get as he hugs the other. 

"I'm sorry Mr T. Reich... I can't do that" The union says quietly.

Reich, despite his efforts to stay awake, slowly grows numb and collapses. 

.  
.  
. 

The next day is pretty weird to say the least. 

The meeting is due tomorrow, and Reich is just... so... Done, with everything. 

He replays the events of yesturday in a loop inside his mind, it mixes with all the other horrible things he's done in the past, witch makes him twist and turn around the bed making him unable to sleep the day off. 

He looks at the cealing and sighs. 

God is he pathetic. 

He wishes that one of the guards from a week before still was here to shoot him. 

The Nation starts to hear screams all around him again, the people he killed, innocent and not alike all scream at him, demanding justice, revenge. 

He can't ingore them now as he agrees with everything they say. 

He looks up at the bags of liquid connected to his arm, and sees instead blood, he closes his eyes and breaths but when he opens them again it's still blood. 

He's in a military hospital again, surrounded by his dying and death soldiers. 

'Help us' they scream out

The old Country can only stare at the corpses and listen, his voice is ruined from all the times he screamed. 

He sees a doctor enter the morgue, heading straigh to him.  
He shakes him and says something but it's too hard to hear with all the others screaming in his hears. 

After some times the illusion slightly fades away.  
"Mr T. Reich" says the familiar voice, his tone always the same, annoying smile present. 

The old German doesn't say anything and just stares at the Union with a blank expression. 

"what happened to him?" asks NATO who is also present, his face confused and arms crossed. 

"He'll be alright" says UN smiling warmly.  
.  
.  
. 

The trip to the meeting is quick, and farely near UN's house.  
After they're there Reich just follows the two blue based unions around without saying a word. 

They enter the meeting room and he's greeted by even more countries than last time, it looks like the entire world is there to judge him today. 

He would chuckle at his own internal joke but he instead looks at the ground, not really feeling like living today. 

He sits at the central chair, getting handcuffed to it again, and UN stands up from his place. 

"Good morning Countries and Unions!" he says clapping his hands. 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr Stark I don't feel so good...
> 
> 4th coffe in a row baby, let's go!


	13. Life or death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near.

"Good Morning Countries and Unions" shouts UN smiling warmly.

"Today we will discuss and hopefully decide the sentece of Mr T. Reich" he says looking around.

"But first, half an hour for the countries that that didn't get to spend their time in the last meeting"

Reich stares at the floor, sounds, both real and imaginary are around him, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

Why did he even start to care in the first place? 

Wouldn't it have been better if he didn't care? People would treat him as the filth he is and not try to correct him, to make him feel like he's in need of help. 

"I would like to go Mr UN" says the Netherlands. 

"Of course, go on Ms Netherlands." 

The sound of moving papers lingers in the air. 

"I would like to start by saying that I could ask about all the different atrocities commited by this county and how and why he did them, list every single name of the milions of people he killed, but... I belive we do not need to hear motives, but the toughs, the toughs are what matter, the way one felt when doing these deeds. " she says looking around with arms open. 

" so my question is, What were your toughs, the main frases you told to yourself while in the battlefield ? "he asks. 

The One in question stays silent. 

The silence continues for almost a minute at witch point whispers start to rise up. 

" what... were my toughs...you ask? " Reich repeats slowly and quietly, making the room go silent again. 

The Nordic nation nods " yes" 

"I tought about..."  
An image of his sons comes to mind, and he chokes on saliva.

"How well your blood would go on my boots." he says with a low voice, barely udibile. 

UN speaks up " Mr T. Reich..." 

Reich looks up at the union with tired red eyes, and for once the angelic union looks... Not concerned, but understanding. 

"Do not use words that are too strong, we currently have children in the building as well." the union says returning to his polite smile. 

The Reich grins.  
"of course..." his ruined voice says, then coughs. 

"I would think about... The joy I would feel when I Counquered you all." he says keeping his eyes on the ground. 

"the sweet taste of victory as I... Unite the land under the perfect image of my people" he says smiling. 

"and eradicate the inferior ones from this planet" he ends, adding a chuckle at the end. 

The room seam to become colder, no one really moves exept for the Netherlands who nods and adjusts her papers, trembling slightly. 

"why kill innocent people?" she asks. 

A low laugh echoes in the room that makes everyone's blood freeze.  
"You said... Q-quote 'I did what I had to do'..."  
The nation adds. 

Reich nods slowly.  
"I did what I had to do... And wanted also... Sometimes..." the screams of the innocent in his hears seam to quiet down slightly and he sighs, relaxing his shoulders

"I... Call my time..." The Netherlands says getting back down. 

"next?" says UN looking around. 

France stands up immidiatley.  
"Mr UN could could I give my minute to someone else?" she says with a flat face. 

UN nods with his polite smile.  
"Of course Ms France" 

France then looks at Italy who stands up.  
"I give my minute to Italy" she says getting back down. 

"Granted, Go on Mr Italy" the Union says. 

Italy gulps. 

"Mr T. Reich... I don't know what we'll decide at the end of the d-day...but I would like to read out loud the letter my father wanted to give to you... If that's alright" he says quietley. 

The old nation closes his eyes.  
"... Sure" 

Italy then takes a big breath in and instead of reading a letter he proceeds to sing out loud a song. 

One his father would sing alot during times on the front to cheer his soldiers up. 

The song is about a soldier writing to his mom about events in the front, saying to not be sad even if the young man dies in battle, and that he wants to die fighting in glory. 

'Mom' was a nickname Reich's ally gave him since he always came to help him out. 

Reich listens to the song that sung by the son of his friend almost sounds like The kingdom is there singing at his place. 

As Italy finishes Reich notices the tears running down his face. 

Italy breaths fast and sits down.  
"I... I... Noticed you gave me more time " says the southern nation gasping for air.  
"T-thank you Mr UN" he says smiling. 

UN looks at the scene and nods.  
"Of course... Anyone else?" 

One slow hand rises up. 

"Go on Mr Germany" says the union. 

Reich's eyes widen as he hears his son, but he keeps his head low. 

"... Mr...T.Reich..." he stars clearly scared. 

"why... Why-" Germany says strembling. 

"Mein kind..." interrupts the Old German Nation. 

"Is that... Fear I hear in your voice?" he asks quietley. 

There's an other pause, where Reich takes in a deep breath, lauging slightly as he breaths out. 

"Don't be scared... you sound pathetic." the Old nation says immobile. 

Germany coughs and continues.  
"Vater (Father) " he says and at that Reich's heart breaks. 

"I'm..." the young German takes a breath in that sounds more like a sob. 

"E-es tut mir leid... dass ich meine Schwester ni-nicht beschützen konnte (I'm sorry I couldn't protect my sister) ." he says quietley. 

Reich stays still, completely still, doesn't breath for an entire minute it seams. 

"East... , don't cry, only weak nations cry" he says with a falt voice. 

"... Mine kind." he adds smiling slightly. 

"Weine nicht (don't cry)" he adds more quietley, to not make his voice crack. 

Germany stands there and dries his tears away, sitting down afterwords. 

"I end my time" 

UN nods again.  
"Anyone else?" 

No one rises their hands. 

"Understood." says the union standing up.

"NATO, could you please escorts Mr T. Reich outside ?" 

NATO gets up saying a quick ' sir, yes sir' and does so.  
Reich is forced to look up and some countries seam to be suprised by the presence of tears. 

He walks rhythmically out side and is put to wait in an isolated room.  
Waiting for his verdict. 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I'm talking about is "cara mamma - lettera di un soldato"
> 
> Also I'll go sleep, I've been awake for more than a day writing this non stop... 
> 
> Plus a bit of suspense sounds nice.
> 
> Byeeeee


	14. Ending one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the ends.

Reich sits in his cell recalling past events...  
Memories mix, past and present... 

He sighs. 

The nation looks at his hands, they aren't trembling for once. 

"..." 

He's ready to dissappear again. 

He laughs to himself. 

.  
.  
.

NATO comes to his cell about two hours later, the door opens and Reich is taken out without a word.

They walk back to the meeting room and, whispers are all around.

The old german is made sit down one last time on the chair. 

"Countries and Unions, Thank you for attending... we have been part of a peculiar event, the past has come back... " Starts UN dramatically. 

"Mr T. Reich... " the union says looking calmly at the tide up nation. 

" Today the world decided your fate" his polite smile is firm. 

Reich looks up with tired eyes and nods, a slight smile in his face. 

UN pauses for a moment and gets up. 

"For the crimes committed agains humanity and fellow Countries, The wolrd has sentenced you as... "the union says, his wings glimmering in the light. 

" guilty "

Reich doesn't move, he's completely calm. 

"The world agreed that the past should be and stay in the past" The union adds. 

Reich moves, he takes deep breaths and looks down at his shoes. 

"Mr T. Reich, do you have any last words that you would like to say?" UN asks calmly. 

Silence echoes in the room. 

"I..." the quiet and worn-out voice starts.  
The old nation's mind is empty... 

He's compleately calm as he smiles up at the Union again. 

"I do not, Mr UN" the German says quietely. 

"but maybe..." he drifts off looking at his son. 

Germany isn't looking at him at the moment, his face is focused on writing what is being said. 

"For all the world..." Reich starts,looking back at UN. 

"Please." he says slightly stronger. 

"Do not repeat the past... Ja? " the Old Nation says seriously, chuckling at the end. 

.  
.  
. 

The old nation closes his eyes and let's his imagination run wild as the pison enters him.  
At firs he sees darkness...  
He's sure he'll see war but... 

He's suprised to see... Peace instead. 

A green field. 

Flowers of all kinds are scattered on the grass, and small insects jump from petal to petal. 

The white clouds move around the blue of the immense sky that rules over him. 

Mountains are in the distance and the wind blows around gentley the green trees, carrying the smells of nature. 

He falls down on the green ground. 

Does he really deserve peace? 

He looks down at his trembling hands, letting out a sob. 

He then hears steps behind him and he slowly turns. 

The joy that he feels when he sees his death allies standing there can't be described.  
No words are said as the two fall next to him and tree of them share a hug. 

He feels... Warm. 

His tears are warm against his face. 

Japan's grip gets thighter as she fails to hide her own emotions.  
Italy on the other hand isn't even trying to, his tears run freely and laughs are mixed with sobs. 

"Don't cry M-mom, You cry, I cry! " says Italy.  
Reich gives him a punch in the shoulder for that. 

"We were waiting for you Capitan... I'm sorry I couldn't f-fight..." starts Japan quietley but is stopped by a punch aswell. 

"Fick den Krieg (fuck war)" The German says tightening his grip. 

They all cheer to that. 

The three of them laugh and cry in eachother's harms until the wind seam to drag them away... Making Reich's vision go white. 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the realer ending that would happen, but I made an other cause yes.


	15. Ending two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, it's a different version of the other one.
> 
> I explain better at the ending note.

UN looks at the Old nation with his usual polite smile.

"The world has senteced you as Guilty..." the union says taking a pause.

"But not... Irredeemable" he adds.

Reich looks up with a suprised expression, bis face scans the room with furrowed eyebrows, not beliving what he's hearing, and then returns to look at the union.

"The World has acknowledged your wrong doings, and it doesn't forgive you for them." UN says streching his wings.  
"You will live by two rules" 

"You shall live, under the circumstances that you do not repeat the past... All must not repeat the past" the unions adds, looking around.

"And you shall live as a reminder of the past, You will rapresent it..." he says smiling politley, then turns at his left.

"And Mr Germany will make sure that you do."

.  
.  
. 

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan of continuing the story in an other 'book', following the second ending.
> 
> Idk what I'll do, maybe some other old countries will come back... 
> 
> But who knows... 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this cluster of words.
> 
> See you when I have an other break down, cheers! <3


End file.
